Brokenstar's secret revealed
by Spottedleafalways11
Summary: Brokenstar is now the leader of the Dark Forest. But he has a secret, he is one fourth kittypet. So what happens when it is revealed? At the end of each chapter I will add in three warrior facts you didn't know, most of them will be cats that are related or cats that are part of another clan/kittypet/rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**OK there will only be a few chapters of this. Also, at the end of every chapter I will tell you cats you didn't know were related or had certain blood in them. If there are still some when I finish this short story I will add another chapter. **

** B**rokenstar stood in the dark forest looking out at all the cats. They wer _his _cats, _he _was leader of the Dark Forest now. Tigerstar mapleshade and hawkfrost were gone, time for Brokenstar to rule. "CATS OF THE DARK FOREST! WE SHALL MURDER ALL THE CLANS AT ONCE!" Brokenstar yowled. "ARE YOU A FREAKING MOUSE-BRAIN!? WE'LL GET KILLED" one cat called out, and many others agreed. "Besides" said a particularly hostile voice, "Who would take orders from _you?" _Brokenstar looked down and saw a light brown tom with yellow eyes stepping forward. Brokenstar didn't recognize him, and neither did any other cat. "Who are you?" Brokenstar asked. "Sharpfang. You don't know me, but I do know you Brokenstar. And if you don't step down as leader, I will tell every cat your secret." the tom threatened. "What secret?" Brokenstar asked, getting nervous. He had never before been so afraid. "The one about your fathers father" Sharpfang said. Brokenstar looked around. How did this cat know about that? He had spent his whole life and death trying to hide it but now this weird cat comes up and threatens to tell everyone? "May I speak with you, _privately?" _Brokenstar asked. "Nope. Ya know what, I'll just tell everyone now. CATS OF THE DARK FOREST, BROKENSTAR IS ONE FOURTH KITTYPET! HIS FATHER'S FATHER WAS HAL, A KITTYPET!" Every cat gasped. _Their great leader was a kittypet? HOW DARE HE LEAD THEM!_

**Hey what did you think? Super short I know! OK, so, facts idk if you knew. **

**1. Graystripe and Tigerstar are related-their cousins. Graystripe's father was Patchpelt, brother to Tigerstar's mother, Leapardfoot. **

**2. Dustpelt and Ferncloud are related-their cousins. Brindeface and Frostfur are sisters, and Brindleface had Ferncloud, Frostfur Dustpelt.**

**Read This One! ;D The kits of Stormfur and Brook are part every Clan except Shadow. Here is how, Graystripe is part SkyClan because it said Spottedleaf was a SkyClan descendant and her sister Willowpelt is Graystripes mother, but Graystripe is ThunderClan, so thats two clans in Stormfur/Feathertail. Silverstream, if you read Crookedstar's promise, is half WindClan half RiverClan. It revealed that her and Graypools father was WindClan, but their mother RiverClan. Two more clans for her and Graystripe's kits. And then Brook is from the Tribe of Rushing Water. So...****_IF ONE OF STORMFUR AND FEATHERTAIL'S KITS MATES WITH A SHADOWCLAN CAT AND HAS KITS, THERE HAD BETTER BE A PROPHECY!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll update this like an hour after publishing it cause I'm bored! My reply to the review by Catqstar: Thanks, and sure go ahead. **

**Btw if I ever make a mistake on the facts at the bottom feel free to let me know and I will fix it. OK, here we go!**

Brokenstar looked around in horror. Every cat in the Dark Forest was after him. There was a surprising number of cats, to. A lot of cats during the battle had come here, along with cats that said they were from the Tribe of Rushing Water. He couldn't believe his secret had been shared. Where could he go now? He was already in the Dark Forest! "YOU KITTYPET FILTH! YOU LIAR! YOU SHOULD BE KILLED!" all the cats were chanting. But then a cat, Stripefur, who had previously been in WindClan until he tried to murder the leader and got killed then lived in the Dark Forest, stepped forward. "STOP!" He yowled. "So Brokenstar is one fourth kittypet! _One fourth!_ He has lead us so far! We have recruited 24 cats from the clans with his help! He helped in the Great Battle! It is not his fault he is part kittypet! How could you possibly thing to murder him? We should simply replace him!" Brokenstar stared at the young tom in both shock and relief. All the other cats started murmuring and agreed with Stripefur. "But who will be our new leader!?" One she-cat called out. "I shall!" Sharpfang stepped forward onto the Tall Rock. "I am the one who provided you will this lovely information after all. And I can lead you to get revenge on the clans. And this time, we won't fail like we did with Tigerstar Thistleclaw Mapleshade and Brokenstar! We will attack the clans more subtly, in ways such as a group of rogues!" All the cats cheered and Sharpfang became the new leader of the Dark Forest. "OH, and another thing. As leader I have full authority, so I will deal with Brokenstar. He is no longer part of our planning, meeting, or training!" But Softwing, a pretty white she-cat who had been a medicine cat and secretly poisoned the cats of RiverClan, spoke up. "We are punishing Brokenstar because he is one fourth kittypet? You _do _realize that he is not the only part kittypet among us right? And, also, how did you get this information? And by the way, who even are you?" Sharpfang sighed, and started speaking...

**Yeah! I love ending on cliffhangers, aren't they your favorite things ever? OK facts, here we go!**

**In case you didn't know, Whitestorm is Bluestar's nephew in Bluestar's Prophecy.(Thanks Whitestormscool(Guest) for telling me I had it saying niece) **

**1. Bluestar didn't just like Firestar because of the prophecy, he reminded her of Oakheart. Thats also where the 'heart' comes from.**

**2. Ashfur almost went to the Dark Forest(gee I wonder why) but yes he ****_did _****go to StarClan in the end.**

**3. Dustpelt and Ravenpaw were actually littermates.**


	3. Chapter 3

"As you know, my name is Sharpfang. I belonged to a group of cats that lived by a sun-drown place. We were a small group of about 10-15 at a time or so. I was the leader, which is why I got a two-part name. As leader, I led us away from that horrible place which was the reason we had so few members. I renamed our group, and we called ourselves Sun-drowners. I moved us by a nearby lake, which had trees and shelter around it. It was good for us because we were already so used to being by the water. We found new cats, and our group grew to over 30 members. Eventually, a new threat arose. I planned an attack, but their leader came to speak with me. I talked with him, and I liked his group much more than my own. I lead the Sun-drowners into a fight we would lose with the worst strategy possible. My son found out, and I was no longer leader, instead I was rejected. When I died, I went to another place. But I wandered, and here I am. I found out about you, Brokenstar, because I met with Yellowfang once, told her I was a good cat, and she gave me the information. So here I am." Sharpfang finished. Every cat in the dark forest stared at Sharpfang with wide eyes. But then Brokenstar stepped forward,

"So you're really just a rogue" he said "And why would it matter to you if my grandfather was a kittypet? You do know that a lot of cats are kittypet descendants! Besides, have I ever acted like a kittypet? NO!" Brokenstar was furious. This rogue walked in and called him a stupid kittypet, then elected himself leader? HOW DARE HE!

"I have already been elected leader, Brokenstar. You have no right to speak up!" Sharpfang growled.

"Don't you think excluding him from everything is a bit harsh?" asked Softwing. She had been evil, but still a medicine cat and had that certain fairness about her. "He could just be an ordinary cat like the rest of us. I mean come on, he did so well in preparing and fighting in the great battle! We lost then, because there were those stupid cats with those stupid prophecies, but they are long dead now! And no one from StarClan knows about us anymore! Brokenstar is of great use to us and always has been! Why would we treat him like a traitor?" All the other cats thought about this. Brokenstar had been of great use to them after all. But then Sharpfang started speaking,

"He was only your leader because of your poor judgement! All of you were far to quick to assume that he was perfect because news flash, he was _not! _And how dare you challenge me, Softwing, I am your new leader!" He had expected those words to do him good, but the cats realized he had called them fools. Their rage instantly turned onto Sharpfang, and he found himself backing up as over 50 cats came towards him, filled with anger and resentment. "I am not saying you had poor judgement! I was talking about Brokenstar! I mean, he _lied _to you! Was he not the one to say all kittypets or part kittypets should be destroyed? If you listen to him, _he _should be destroyed!" Sharpfang hurried on. His words did just the trick, though he was unsure if they were true or not. Brokenstar was part kittypet, and according to himself he should be destroyed! _Right?_

**Alright! Now we know who Sharpfang is! Anyone else wonder if his name is really Sharpfang, or he just made it up? Anyone else wonder if his story is really true, and he is not just a cat we already know in disguise? Anyone have any ideas now that I've said that? Please give me reviews and if you give a good idea, I will use it and no, I won't take all the credit! OK, facts! Btw, in case nobody knew, there is no Erin Hunter, it is several people and they write as Erin Hunter.**

**1. Tigerclaw(star) was going to be Hammerclaw(star) and then the Erins realized the cats don't know about hammers. **

**2. Graystripe and Darkstripe are half brothers, Graystripe's mother was Willowpelt, same with Darkstripe's, but they had different fathers. **

**3. Graystripe and longtail are half brothers also, they share the same father, Patchpelt.**

** Anyone else realize Graystripe is related to all of his and Firestar's enemies? Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and in the beginning Longtail!**


End file.
